Why Me?
by CloudNineInsanity
Summary: Ellie-a twelve year old girl-is longing to see her grandparents kitten, Rusty again. Growing quite attached and she wonders why he left, when thinking it over, she might have got more than she asked for. Visions of cats and other things start to haunt her, and she doesn't know why. But when she finds out, will she think there is more to cats then what everyone sees?...(On hiatus.)


_Hello, everyone! Before I start, I'd like to say that this story most likely won't contain romance. But, this idea has probably been done, there has been a lot of OC stories on here. But I really am interested in making one, so I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_**Rating: T**_

_**Word Count: 3,404**_

_**Summary: Ellie-a twelve year old girl-is longing to see her grandparents kitten, Rusty again. Growing quite attached and she wonders why he left, when thinking it over, she might have got more than she asked for. Visions of cats and other things start to haunt her, and she doesn't know why. But when she finds out, will she think there is more to cats then what everyone sees? But another question, why her?**_

_**Disclaim: I do not own Warriors, the Erin Hunters do.**_

_**What I own: Some of the characters, this story.**_

**Warning- Cursing and such ahead. Also sexism.**

* * *

"_Grandma! I don't want a new cat, I want Rusty back…"_

Wiping tears from her brown eyes, Ellie-a girl who was only twelve years old-wrapped her tan arms around herself in a somewhat protective hug. Her grandmother or most commonly known around the neighborhood as Mrs. Pepridge, sighed wearily. She had really hoped her granddaughter got over their cat running away, but there she went… babbling about it again. She cared for the cat, but they could just get another one. What was the difference? They were cats, after all. "Darling," Mrs. Pepridge started, gently placing a hand on the young girls shoulder. "Rusty isn't coming home, he might be dead for all we know. The poor kit was tiny and fragile." Ellie bit her tongue to yell in protest, Rusty wasn't dead. He was a strong cat, wasn't he? Fingers twitching, the tan girl stared at her grandma, as if waiting to see if she had anything else to say, of which she did. "Besides, your grandfather found a very cute kitten online, Hattie I think is what it was named." she smiled gently, though Ellie never looked so unamused.

Shoving her grandmothers hand away, she let out a irritated sigh. Arms now dropping to her sides, "Fine." was all she said, her tone as bitter as a not-yet-ripe-apple making the old lady frown. "Now calm down. Why don't you just go outside? I'm sure some fresh air 'll do you good." trying to sound cheerful, Pepridge folded her arms and kept a tight keen gaze on the girl, who just nodded her head submissively and turned away. Gaze on the ground, Dragging her feet tiredly, she opened the slide door and stepped outside. No stride in her step as she leaned against the rickety brown fence. Her pale gaze lazily stared out, her eyes traveled to the neighbors yard. There, of what she could see-was the neighbors cats Smudge, he was okay. Just fat and lazy in her opinion, no fun. Tapping her fingers gently against the fence, her thoughts wondered. Where could Rusty be? Why would he ever run away? Were they-or she-not good enough for him?

Blinking, her gaze went towards the woods. Though she had only lived with her grandparents for a few months-the two months the fiery kitten ran away included- she had grown attached to everything here. But the woods is what sparked her interest the most, sometimes she swore she saw moving shapes through those bushes, smaller than the usual fox she saw occasionally and bigger than a squirrel or bird. Being the adventurous spirit that she was, it nearly urged her to go traveling there. But her grandfather had said no, saying it could be dangerous. Other went out in those woods, why couldn't she? Digging her nails into the fence, she scowled. She had a right to do her own things! Why did her grandparents have to decide everything? Groaning, she allowed herself to rest her arms atop the fence, the sharp parts of the top digging into her skin. Making her wonder how Rusty could stand it.

_Rusty…_

"I'm sorry for being such a bad friend or owner… whichever you saw me as, but why did you go?"

Nothing answered but the wind of the cold November evening whipping at her raven locks and the leaves blowing in the air, the ground slightly soft and mushy from last nights late rain fall. Suddenly, her grip tightened on the fence, her head quickly lifting up from resting on her arms. "Hello?" she felt as if she was being watched, it was quite unnerving as she looked around. Her mouth going dry, backing away from the fence, she tripped. Something like lighting flashing in her head, yowling and something else reaching her ears as she looked around wildly, fear gripping at her heart. What was going on? Her eye's widened when she saw a flurry of cats run past her, so many different ones of colors and sizes. But what frightened her was the giant fire she saw right in her own yard, it's flames hungrily lapping at the air, the coldness was gone and was replaced with a searing heat. Frozen in terror, she didn't know what to do.

Mud staining her clothes, she watched as the cats ran. Where had they come from and why was there a fire in her yard? And most importantly, what was going? But nothing processed in her mind correctly, her brain screamed to run but she merely lied there, frozen. The flames circled her until they were licking at her feet and engulfing them. Feeling the burning pain, the girl wanted to scream out in pain but no sound came out. Shutting her eyes and willing it to go away, she nearly wept. Though as if her prayers were answered, the pain was gone and the burning heat was replaced with chilly wind. Eyes opening, she saw that she still had her head rested on her arms, leaning against the fence. Gasping, she leaped away. Cold sweat sliding down her paling face. Looking around, she didn't see no fire or cats, nor did she hear yowling or any noise at all other than the birds fluttering and singing their chirpy tunes. Holding her breath and then releasing it, it was all a dream… but why did it feel so real? She had heard you could actually feel things in your dreams but that felt… way to real.

Unable to answer her own questions, the frightened twelve year old returned her gaze to the forest. Perhaps it was her imagination but when she stared into those dark woods she swore she saw something staring right back at her. Mouth about to gap open, she heard the sliding door open. "Ellie! Time for dinner!" turning around she saw her grandmother clad in a apron. How long had she been out here? Dinner wasn't suppose to be done yet, licking her lips. Ellie nodded, her grandmother gave a firm nod back and went back inside. About to head inside, she subconsciously looked back at the woods. The eyes that she thought she saw were gone. Seeming to prove that it was her imagination just acting up. Glad that it was just tricks of her own mind, she quickly entered the household. Closing the sliding door behind herself as she did. "It wasn't real…" she murmured quietly under her breath, looking down.

"What wasn't real?"

Snapping her gaze upwards at the sound of a ruff voice, she was met face to face with her grandpa. Now, she cared for him but she tried to avoid her grandfather most of the time. He wasn't exactly a very friendly person, and he seemed… out of it. "Err… nothing, gramps." shuffling to her chair at the dinning table, she waited for her grandmother to bring over whatever she made for dinner. And if she was correct that it was Thursday, they would be having stew. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, the old man looked away much to her relief. Her grandfather was like a lie detector! It was hard to pass by with anything, you had to be really convincing for him to even believe you when you're telling the truth. Silently Mrs. Pepridge brought the food over, like she had guessed, stew. Setting down two bowls with bread dipped into it, she dusted her hands off and sat down. Grabbing one of the bowls, Ellie said nothing. Wondering why grandmother didn't get her own bowl.

Grabbing the spoon that was already there, she was about to eat but froze when she saw grandpa's fly right by her face. Blinking in shock, both her and her grandmother looked over at grandpa, who looked angry. Wrinkled face twisted in a scowl. "Damn it woman! Do you even know how to cook anymore?" he yelled, blinking the old woman tiredly shook her head. "Yes, Eddy. I still know how too cook." she replied calmly, her green eyes dully staring at her husband. Ellie kept a straight face and sad nothing, keeping her head down. This only happened occasionally, her grandfather she believed overreacted a lot. "It sure the hell doesn't seem like it, feh! I swear a over grown warthog could cook better than you, woman!" "Well why don't you cook then if the food I make is no good!?"

"Me, cook? You're out of your mind! You and other woman are the only people who belong in the kitchen!" …And he was also a bit sexist, it irritated the young girl to hear her grandpa say such things. Woman had rights, mind off the fire and cats. Ellie snapped a glare at her grandfather, her grandmother equally angry. "Says you! We earned our rights, we are people to!" "Yeah, less important people." blinking she rested her head on the table, no longer hungry. Grandmother always told her stories about when she was young and had reviled that she never wanted to marry grandpa Eddy, she was in love with a different man. A man named Elise-who she said treated her like a lady-but had to marry grandpa because a stupid gambling deal with his father, and practically sold grandmother to Eddy. How could her parents-her father-most specifically do that? Biting her lip, her ears rung with the arguing though she heard no words. "And you!" lifting her head up, Ellie quietly looked at her grandfather Eddy, who had his sour glare on her.

"Yes…?" she said rather timidly, not wanting to get involved. And by grandmas expression, she could tell that she didn't want her in it either. "At least you answer, for once. I swear, you shouldn't be so lazy, always outside or in your room day dreaming, why not be useful for once? Work like a actual woman! But I guess you can't cook as much as your worth, which isn't! Waste of space you are." he sniffed angrily. Tears pricking in the twelve year olds eyes she sighed, gripping the table cloth roughly. "Eddy! Leave her alone, she didn't do anything!"

"Didn't do anything? Yeah right, all she has been doing for the last two months was look for that stupid cat! It's not coming back!"

"Now calm down! You loved that little cat to."

"Who cares?! It's dead I bet, she needs to get over it and learn how to behave like a woman that she is!"

"She is only a child!"

"A worthless child!"

Ellie bit her lip, her teeth nearly digging in deep enough to cause her to bleed. She needed to calm down, her grandfather didn't mean any of this, he just needed to take his medicine was all. "Nothin' but a lying little girl! Probably whoring around like most other kids now'a days!" "Eddy!" grandmother snapped, her plump face with anger while the old man scowled. "God damn it, Eddy! I am done arguing with you!" yelled the woman, slipping the ring off her finger and tossing it at grandfather Eddy, who was hit in the head with it. He was about to snap at her but she was already gone. Instead he turned his mean beady gaze on the young girl, 'Go to your room! You're grounded, it's all yer' little lying tricks ain't gonna' fool me." sniffing Ellie nodded submissively and quickly fled the dinning room. Passing by her grandparents room, she maintained her tears and took deep breaths as she entered her room. The walls were dull, fading orange surrounded her as she closed the old oak door behind her. The ugly green dresser and small bed stood out most in the room, in a small corner was a desk with drawing supplies and in another corner was a small book shelf. Licking her dry lips, she took a step forward.

Her mind now on the arguing, was it her fault? Grandmother and grandfather seemed to be really happy before she started living with them. Perhaps she was mistaken? Opening the dresser, she pulled out a night gown and pajama pants. "Ugh… I am to young to worry about this." she quietly said under her breath and closed her eyes before opening them again. Turning away, she tried to push all thoughts back and tried to focus on school. "I still need to finish that project for the science fair on Friday, dang…" pushing some stray bangs from her face, she slowly made her way to another door in her room. Which had led into her own bathroom, walls more brighter in there. Setting the clothes down, she turned on the water and slipped out of her shirt and jeans and all other materials before getting in. The warm water soaking against her own cold skin. Sighing, she finally felt relaxed. Closing her eye's, she allowed the water to run for a few more minuets before she reached over and turned it off.

Leaning back, she sunk lower until her chin touched the warm water. Eye's still closed and thoughts wandering. "Maybe I could add a few more clips of animation for my project… I wouldn't mind doing that I guess. I got all night, grandpa and grandma will just be up arguing all night anyway. Won't be able to sleep then." open her eyes though only half lidded, she stared at the clear water in front of her. Hair flowing gently in the water, brushing past her neck every time she moved. Wiggling her toes and closing her eye's again. "Oh… I still need to borrow that file from Victor." murmuring a few more things quietly to herself she felt the sudden sensation of being watched again. Quickly lifting herself up a bit more, she looked around, her head slowly peeking out from the shower curtains she was behind. Mouth formed into a straight line, the uncomfortable feeling of being watched-especially when naked-pricked at her roughly. Not daring to move a inch, her breathing labored. Out of nowhere, she felt as if she was pushed downwards. Her head and body falling and splashing into the water unforgiving. A drowning sensation filling her, the once warm water now icy cold as her eyes stared wide out in front of her as she chocked. Air bubbles floated in front of her, her head nor body touched no marble of the tub she was in as she struggled to go upwards. But her muscles felt to weak to move, the iciness around her forbid it. So she just kept sinking, or so it felt. Her choking sounds stopped and her eyes widened even more, she couldn't breath! Attempting to lift her hands to touch her neck, her arms didn't move and she gave out silent wails though it just made more water go into her mouth. Finally, she felt to weak and closed her eyes, the drowning sensation and the cold overpowering her.

Suddenly she jerked forward violently. Eyes opening again, she looked around, she was still in the bathtub, like nothing happened. The water gave no sense of coldness, just warmth. Her body didn't feel cold either nor did her muscles feel weak or to tired to move. All that was left was the icy feeling of dread. Lifting her hand up just in case, she glanced at the water. Watching as it lazily lapped at her movement, gently putting her hand down and back into the water she sighed. "What is going on…?" she couldn't help but ask herself as she got out of the tub, not feeling comfortable or relaxed in there any longer. The feeling of being watched gone as the water drained. Wrapping a teal colored towel around herself, she quickly dried off and slipped on her nightgown and pajama pants. As she exited the bathroom, she grabbed the brush that had been laying next to a hair dryer on the counter.

Turning off the light, she didn't care if she didn't wash her hair or herself. She refused to go back into the bath. Brushing through wet hair, she sat at her desk. Opening a drawer as she did, multitasking. Quickly she pulled out a small laptop, planning on getting to work and finishing the rest of her project. Though as the computer started up, she couldn't help but wonder what all that was about. The fire, the cats and the water… shivering she shook her head. "It's not real, it's not real…" trailing off, she heard the sound of breaking plates making her flinch only slightly as she typed in her password. Tossing the brush aside for now. Her hands gracefully danced across the keyboard, using a mouse to open up 'SAI paint'. "Okay… here we go… nothing to distract me… nothing." she bit her lip and started to draw, feeling as if at any moment the sensation of being watched would return.

…

"Gah!"

A loud alarm blared through out the room waking the small girl at the desk, brown eyes widened like saucers. Looking around widely, she realized it was only her alarm clock, turning it off, she pushed away from the desk. Knowing she had to get ready for school, completely forgetting everything that happened the other day after a dreamless sleep. Slipping out of her clothes and slipping into new, she got ready in only a few minuets. Now packing up her supplies, she rushed out of the room, only retracing her steps to turn off the light before running out again. Not bothering to see if her grandparents were awake, she doubted they were. Entering the living room, she glanced around. It had been clear that the fight between her grandma and grandfather was violent but she had no time to worry about that. Grabbing her lime green backpack from a corner, she unzipped it and placed her stuff inside before zipping it up again.

Tossing the bag carelessly on her shoulders she headed towards the front door, only looking behind her once to echo a quiet good bye and see you later in the empty room. Opening the door, she stepped outside, greeted by the cold winds, she had forgotten her coat but she had to get to the bus stop now or else she would miss the bus. And she didn't want to anger her grandparents anymore by telling them to take her to school. As quick as she could go, she took off towards the side walk only to pause, a shiver running through her body. It felt as if she was being watched, silent beady eyes preying on her as if waiting. Swallowing roughly, Ellie took off, not wanting to think about it. The thoughts of yesterday nearly coming back into her mind.

* * *

_I hope this was a okay first chapter, it may be two or one more chapter to get to the cats you probably came here to see. I just want everyone to get to know what is going on and about the main character in this story, I am not going to rush this, and I'll try to not make any of this Mary-sure._


End file.
